The primary objective of this study is to assess the effect of aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid) on insulin-stimulated muscle glucose metabolism, in normal and insulin resistant states (type 2 diabetes, impaired glucose metabolism, in normal and insulin resistant states ( type 2 diabetes, impared glucose tolerance and obesity ).